


Лабиринт

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou





	Лабиринт

Это начинается не вчера и не сегодня — а в тот момент, когда Майк зачем-то переступает порог «Пирсон Хардман», неуклюжий, как длинноногий щенок немецкой овчарки, в плохо сидящем костюме, помятом после поездки на велосипеде.  
Харви вскидывает брови, выражая зашкаливающее пренебрежение всем своим чёртовым видом — и Майк втягивает голову в плечи под его взглядом, чувствуя себя так, будто ему снова шестнадцать и в его мыслях нет ни намёка на роскошный Гарвард и что-то большее, чем пьяные вечеринки с дешёвыми девочками.  
И становится нестерпимо стыдно — настолько, что не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как из последних сил выпрямиться и попытаться смотреть в глаза.  
— Никакого позерства, Майк, — говорит Харви вроде бы мягко, но каждое слово будто бы ослепляет блеском мгновенно обнажившейся стали. — Только не здесь.  
«Только не на моей территории», — чутко улавливает Майк невысказанное.  
— Надутых индюков в «Пирсон Хардман» достаточно, и один даже успел наградить фирму своей фамилией, — продолжает Харви негромко, но твёрдо. Ему не надо повышать голос для того, чтобы любой слушал его затаив дыхание. — С некоторыми ты познакомишься уже сегодня.  
Майк кивает, думая, что знакомство с индюками едва ли можно назвать приятным времяпрепровождением. На его пути встречалось немало таких заносчивых ублюдков, наивно полагавших, что собственный крошечный закуток в небоскрёбе дарит им бесконечное множество привилегий.  
— Что скажешь?  
— Я понял, Харви, — Майк дёргает уголком рта, пытаясь улыбнуться, но получается лишь нелепая, вымученная гримаса.

***  
Иногда Майк подозревает, что каждое слово, брошенное Харви вскользь, каждое движение в его сторону, каждое порученное задание — всё это меняет его вселенную, шлёт к чертям привычное положение вещей.  
Всё это похоже на лабиринт Минотавра, когда каждый поворот влияет на судьбу пленника, шаг за шагом приближая несчастного либо к смерти, либо к долгожданному спасению. И ничто не происходит без последствий.  
Ежедневно Майк блуждает по стеклянному лабиринту, ослепляемый блеском металла, оглушённый запахом дорогого одеколона, который теперь мерещится ему абсолютно везде, куда ни пойди.  
Беда в том, что Майк — паршивый Тесей, ведь он не годится на роль героя и ему некуда бежать от своего Минотавра (хотя Харви меньше всего на свете похож на мифическое чудовище). И рядом нет Ариадны, которая протянула бы ему спасительную нить.  
Временами Майку снится ослепительно яркий свет. Такой бьёт в глаза, когда наконец выбираешься из лабиринта на волю, покидаешь тёмные коридоры, и пальцы прекращают хвататься за каждую обшарпанную стену.  
Утром он обнаруживает, что всё по-прежнему, и дешёвый костюм на долю секунды кажется ему истёртым доспехом.

***  
— Твои синяки под глазами уже достигли размера чёрных дыр, Росс, — скалится Луис не то с ехидством, не то с затаённой злобой. — Это не самый лучший способ раскрыть тайну гиперпространства, если ты не в курсе.  
Застывший взгляд Майка упирается в идеально отбеленные зубы, в висках бешено пульсирует кровь, шорох документов кажется невыносимо, отвратительно громким. В последний раз ему доводилось спать два дня назад, и поэтому всё, чего хочется в эту самую минуту — как следует дать Луису по холёной морде. А потом можно вернуться за свой стол и несколько часов наслаждаться снов, игнорируя зов сидящих рядом.  
«Не забывай дышать», — всплывает в сознании негласное правило номер один.  
Майк не успевает ответить, потому что чужая рука по-хозяйски ложится на плечо, крепкая и горячая.  
— Ну в самом деле, что…  
— Бесконечные отсылки к «Интерстеллару» не делают тебя обладателем хорошего вкуса, Луис.  
Тот смотрит не на Майка, а за его спину, и нет никаких сомнений, что рука, сжимающая плечо, принадлежит Харви. Он мог бы не говорить ни слова.  
Знакомый, ставший привычным запах щекочет ноздри.  
— Харви, я просто инструктирую новичка, — разводит руками Луис, — ничего страшного не произошло.  
— Ну разумеется, — цедит Харви, и внутри Майка всё замирает от восторга, потому что по сравнению с ним любой человек кажется недостаточно влиятельным, недостаточно убедительным, недостаточно…  
В общем, никто не Харви, и Майк никогда не достигнет его высот. Они работают на одном этаже, но Харви и, пожалуй, Джессика — небожители в сравнении со всеми остальными.  
— Идём, — бросает он нехотя, и Луис остаётся один. Майк с трудом подавляет в себе желание обернуться и взглянуть с нескрываемым торжеством. — У тебя сегодня много работы.  
«У меня всегда много работы», — хочет сказать Майк.  
Но молчит.

***  
Каждая попытка добиться похвалы Харви, стать героем хотя бы в его глазах проваливается ещё на начальной стадии, потому что нет ничего, что могло бы впечатлить такого, как он. Майк выбивается из сил, не спит по два-три дня, стопки бумаг высятся на его столе, угрожая в любой момент рухнуть — но Харви остаётся неумолимым, безжалостным, спокойным настолько, что трудно не позавидовать.  
— На тебя смотреть больно, — говорит Рейчел однажды, понимающе улыбается, осторожно стряхивает невидимую пылинку с рукава его пиджака. Майк кивает, сдерживая желание заорать от гнева и усталости. — Отдохни.  
— Потом, — отвечает он одними губами. — Я скоро закончу.  
«Потом» случается, когда Майк всё-таки засыпает на рабочем месте, подложив под голову пачку помятых документов из архива. Разумеется, он совершенно ничего не заканчивает, и, когда его пытаются разбудить, он с досадой отмахивается, сжимая документы ещё крепче.  
— Я сказал тебе встать, — слышит он сквозь сон знакомый голос. — Сейчас же.  
Слишком знакомый голос.  
Майк вскакивает так резко, будто от этого зависит его жизнь — хотя в каком-то смысле, пожалуй, так и есть.  
— Харви, — говорит он, с трудом подавив желание зевнуть. — Я почти всё закончил. Я всего лишь…  
— Ты всего лишь не сделал свою работу вовремя, — щурится Харви, вглядывается так пристально, словно видит Майка впервые в жизни — или никак не может узнать его. — Какая жалость.  
Эта фраза — хлёсткая, как удар плетью, — бьёт в грудь, и Майк снова садится за стол.  
— Я всё успею, — говорит он, как никогда остро ощущая безвыходность своего положения.  
— У тебя нет выбора, — словно прочитав его мысли, отвечает Харви.  
Он по-прежнему спокоен.

***  
Вся следующая неделя превращается для Майка в кромешный ад, потому он пытается успеть, а драгоценные минуты пролетают так быстро, что за окном незаметно для него темнеет и офис покидают все, кроме него.  
Все, кроме него и иногда — Харви.  
Однажды Майк проходит мимо его кабинета и видит сквозь стекло, как Харви выпивает, сидя на обитом кожей диване, и смотрит в одну точку, не замечая ничего вокруг. В этот момент он мало похож на себя, и Майк жадно впитывает каждую деталь, желая запомнить его таким.  
Миг, когда Харви замечает, что за ним наблюдают, он упускает.  
— Иди сюда.  
Майк послушно идёт, и ноги, кажется, перестают ему подчиняться, потому что Харви никогда ничего не делает просто так, и это уяснил каждый, кому когда-либо приходилось появляться в стенах «Пирсон Хардман», а те, кто работает с ним — особенно.  
Майк послушно идёт, в глубине души понимая, что этот поступок, совершенно ничего не значащий, может изменить всё.  
— Возьми бутылку там, на столе, — говорит вдруг Харви, — и налей себе.  
Прозрачный бокал наполняется виски, руки Майка безбожно дрожат, спиной он чувствует, что его пристально разглядывают, и от этого неловко.  
— Ты сделал всё, что я велел?  
— Да, Харви.  
— Тогда выпей.  
Виски обжигает горло, потому что Майк отпивает чуть больше, чем следовало бы, но почти сразу внутри разливается приятное тепло.  
«Не забывай дышать», — вновь напоминает он себе, садится рядом с Харви.  
Тишина становится такой, что её можно рассечь, но под рукой нет даже ножа для бумаг, да он, пожалуй, и не нужен. Харви внимательно следит за Майком, не упуская, кажется, ни малейшего намёка на движение.  
Майк подавляет желание выпить оставшийся виски залпом.

***  
На следующее утро вселенная Майка становится другой и обретает имя, но он никогда не называет его даже про себя.  
Выходя из лифта, он чувствует себя настолько неуютным, что пройтись по «Пирсон Хардман» голым было бы куда легче, чем просто прийти на работу. Голова гудит от усталости и количества выпитого.  
— Доброе утро, Майк, — улыбается Донна.  
— Доброе, — отвечает он, осторожно ставит перед ней дымящийся стакан. — Твой кофе.  
— Ты необычайно предусмотрителен. Харви уже спрашивал, где ты, но я постаралась тебя прикрыть.  
Бросив сумку рядом с креслом, Майк включает компьютер, притягивает к себе документы, которые вчера так и не были разобраны, и впервые с момента появления в «Пирсон Хардман» чувствует себя бессовестно счастливым.  
Быть может, он паршивый Тесей, но нить привела его туда, куда нужно.


End file.
